shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome Akemi Higurashi-Kaiba
Kagome Akemi Naomi Higurashi or Guomei Akemi Noémie Régine Higurashi-Ishikawa-Kaiba-Campion is the main character of ShikiKira's Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Inuyasha crossover, The Duel Champion's Daughter. Background Kagome Kaiba is the prodigy daughter of Seto Kaiba and his wife, Fumiko Higurashi. She's good with technology, designs, languages, fashion, cooking, people, Duel Monsters, and mostly anything that requires creativity. What more could Seto ask for? Unfortunately for her father, Kagome loathes Duel Monsters for breaking up her family. When her world is finally pieced back together from the help of friends, family, and time it is once again shaken at her father's announcement. At the time Seto calls Kagome to meet him at Kaiba Corp, Kagome was in her final year of high school at the prestigious and exclusive private school, Issei Institute. She was an honor roll student with straight A's, and in the school's list of top 10 students. She has even won the title of Best Human Female Fighter at the last School Ranking Tournament. And even though she disliked Duel Monsters, she is a professional duelist following in her father's footsteps and playing in Tag-Team tournaments with one of her three best friends, Edo Phoenix. Her other two best friends are Sesshomaru Taisho; her older god brother and fake boyfriend, and Sango Kyokan. Now, Kagome is being shipped off to her father's Duel Monsters school, Duel Academy, where everyone was obsessed with the card game. She has to find a fiancé by the time school ends, or she might end marrying some stranger, who may not even love her. She does not plan to wed until after her 18th birthday. Languages Kagome is capable of speaking multiple languages. Below is a list of languages that she knows. #Japanese #English #Mandarin Chinese #Cantonese Chinese #French #Spanish #Latin #Portugese #Italian #German #Swedish #Finnish #Dutch #Bulgarian #Hungarian #Serbian #Arabic #Russian #Korean #Greek #Egyptian Hieroglyphics #International Morse Code #Japanese Sign Language #Hong Kong Sign Language #International Sign Language #American Sign Language Duel Monsters Decks Kagome has been a card collector since her introduction to the game of Duel Monsters. As such she has the ability to play a wide variety of decks. Altogether she has over 52 different decks, more than enough to play a different deck for each week in a year. Her favorite playing decks are: *Harpies *Fortune Ladies *Dark Magicians and Ice Barriers *Harpies/Synchro *Insect Annihilation *Cyber Dragon *Anti-Cure/Psychic *Card Destruction/Psychic *Zombie/Vampire *HEROs *Gem-Knight Duels Appearance Appearance wise, Kagome takes mostly after her mother with the same inky blue-black hair, facial and body structures, and fair skin. She has the same blue eyes as her father, and she is hoping she had taken after his height as well though her mother is rather tall at 168 cm. Kagome can normally be found with a smile on her face, but only when she is with family and friends. Otherwise her face is kept a respectful pokerface of cool indifference. However, when she becomes annoyed her blue eyes darken to a near pitch black, but turn a stormy silver-blue if she is angry enough. Personality No matter who she is with, Kagome is generally respectful to the people she meets and interacts with. However, when interacting with strangers outside of Issei and its sister schools, she, like most other Issei students, is rather reserve in her interactions while maintaining an at arms-length approach to strangers. It can also be noted that Kagome has an aversion to interacting with other Duel Monsters duelist that she does not consider friends or family, and when she does interact with them she is usually rather cold and closed off. In retrospect, when she is with her family (excluding her father) and her friends from Issei Kagome is much more herself does not maintain her facade of an ice princess. She is also extremely close to her younger brother, Souta, and her the best friends; Sesshomaru Taisho, Edo Phoenix, and Sango Kyokan. She is also particularly close with her cousins especially the male ones, whom she considers to be the older brothers that she never had. She is very clingy and somewhat emotionally dependant on her brother figures and their opinions on the things she does due to her poor relationship with her father. Her brother figures include Satoshi Higurashi, Shigeru Midoriyama, Kuon Campion Julien Campion, Gasper Campion, Hayden E. Slyvain, Sesshomaru Taisho, Yuuki Kyokan, Shin Higurashi, Kai Higurashi, Keiji Higurashi, Satoru Higurashi, and Edo Phoenix. She is actually a very open and affectionate girl, often being compared to an angel or a ray of sunshine by her friends and family members. She also won't hold back her temper, and will physically reprimand a person for whatever wrong they have commited. She is also rather maternal to her younger relatives and classmates, and is often looking out for them especially the ones who are bullied. At Issei she is considered the Alpha Female and Den Mother of the student body. Like all other Higurashi's, she is completely oblivious to others who are attracted to her. Relationships Future *Ryo Marufuji - Husband **Fumie 富美恵 Qianrong 倩蓉- Daughter **Satomi 慧美 Huiqing 惠情 - Daughter ** Lixing 力星 *Sesshomaru Taisho **Kiseki 奇跡 Huangyu 皇玉 Higurashi-Hisakata - Son History *Age 0 - Kagome is born on Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus J. Crawford's private island. **Kagome is introduced to her godparents, and her godbrother. **Kagome and Sesshomaru develop a close bond with each other. *Age 1 - Kagome is discovered to have a strawberry allergy *Age 2 - Kagome begins to learn chess and taking language lessons *Age 3 - Kagome meets a few of her Higurashi cousins (Satoshi, Shin, and Kai) for the first time. **Kagome is placed in an accelerated academic homeschool program *Age 4 - Kagome visits the United States for the first time. **Kagome receives her first Duel Monsters card, Harpie Queen. **Kagome meets and becomes best friends with Edo Phoenix. **Kagome moves to New York, America **Kagome meets Minami Kitami and the other Kitami brothers **Kagome begins attending MIT *Age 5 - Kagome is kidnapped for the first time. **Kagome begins learning gymnastics and martial arts. **Kagome meets her Campion family for the first time. **Kagome starts competing in chess tournaments *Age 6 - Kagome begins to compete in competitive co-ed/male chess tournaments. **Kagome graduates from MIT undergraduate program in Computer Science and Media Arts **Kagome moves to Europe/Orience/Nobel Michel **Kagome starts competing in music competitions **Kagome is tested and recognized as a great-grandchild of the previous King and Queen of Orience ***Officially, but not pubically, instated as third-in-line for the throne after her father and cousin Kuon *Age 7 - Kagome starts competing in Duel Monster Tournaments **Kagome becomes interested in fashion **Kagome moves to and briefly lives in Hong Kong **Kagome meets her Liu cousins for the first time **Kagome publishes her first online game *Age 8 - Kagome moves back to Japan **Kagome and Souta are moved out of Kaiba mansion by their mother. **Kagome meets Ruki, Masami, Hiro, Ayato, Takeshi, Ichiya, and Makoto **Kagome becomes the Junior Kanto Regional Duel Monster Champion **Kagome meets her other Higurashi cousins for the first time **Kagome becomes the Japan National Duel Monster Junior Champion *Age 9 - Kagome's grandmother, Chie, passes away due to a car accident **Kagome and Souta move in with their grandfather **Kagome transfers into Issei Institute's Elementary Division - 2nd Year Normal/Sun class **Kagome is promoted to Issei Institute's Elementary Division - 4th Year Executive Star class. **Kagome develops a habit of running away to Domino City. *Age 10 - **Kagome spends two months living with the Akatsuki family. She helps Tougo Akatsuki bring harmony with his six sons, and helps the triplets kill their mother, Malvolia (Tougo's first wife). *Age 11 - Kagome becomes world's youngest chess grandmaster at 11 year 6 months and 19 days. **Kagome becomes the Kanto Regional Champion and Japan National Champion. **Kagome locks away the memory of there ever being Duel Monster Spirits. **Kagome creates Lady Luck *Age 12 - Kagome debuts in the Pro-Dueling World League. **Kagome is bitten by a centipede demon/yokai. *Age 13 - Kagome obtains her black belt. **Kagome establishes Mitsuboshi. **Kagome starts dating Reiji *Age 14 - Kagome is forced to break off her relationship with Reiji **Kagome begins developing virtual reality games to aid physical rehabilitation *Age 15 - **January - Family Feud recording/filming in Los Angeles. ***Kagome, Subaru, Satoshi, Shin, Kai **February - Kagome is kidnapped and tortured by Sara Asano; Sesshomaru's fanclub president ***Kagome forfeits Japan Champion Duel Monsters Tournament due to injury and hopitalization **March - Kagome is kept under lockdown at Kaiba Mansion after she is released from Issei's infirmary. **July - Kagome wins title of best female human fighter in Issei. Story July *Seto Kaiba announces his and Fumiko's decision on Kagome needing to find a fiance/husband. *Kagome wins best female human fighter at Issei Institute August *Kagome takes the theory entrance exam for Duel Academy. *Issei West competes at All Japan Gymnastics Competition Ladies' September *KC Grand Prix - Battle City Tag Duels: **Tournament starts at 9:00 a.m. **Preliminary Round ends at 19:30/7:30 p.m. **Must win 6 locator chips **Visits: **#Dotonbori and Namba - Duel **#Abeno Harukas - Duel **#Umeda Joypolis Sega - Duel **#Uncle Rikuro's - Cheesecake - Duel **#Osaka Station City - Duel **#Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan- Duel **#Tempozan Ferris Wheel - Duel **#Hozenji Temple - Duel **#Umeda Sky Building - Duel **#Osaka Castle - Duel **#Osaka Museum Of History - Duel **#Kema Sakuranomiya Park - Duel **#Tenjimbashisuji Shopping Street **#Osaka Science Museum - Duel **#National Museum of Art Osaka **#Doguyasuji Shopping Street **#Nagai Park **#Nipponbashi Denden Town **#Osaka Spa World- 15:00/3:00 p.m. - 19:00/7:00 p.m. *Edo reveals several of Kagome's secrets during the interview: **Kagome's preferred type of guy: Passionate and intelligent **The owner of Mitsuboshi **Kagome's fear **Kagome's accomplishments: ***World's youngest Chess Grandmaster ***Japan's only Grandmaster ***Creating Mitsuboshi ***Creation of Lady Luck ***Winning Love Live/Rising Star ***National level gymnast ***Food critic/blogger ***Inventor ***Philanthropist ***Fluent in over 10 Languages: Mandarin, Cantonese, English, French, German, Arabic, Russian, Swedish, American Sign Language, Japanese, Sign Language, Morse Code ***Tae Kwon Do 2nd Dan ***Pilot license ***Boat license ***Fashion Designer October *Kagome agrees to be the Professional Duelist mentor for aspiring pro students at Duel Academy. *Kagome has an Anaphylactic reaction/Anaphylactic shock to a flower bouquet that was drenched in the scent of strawberries. **Down in less than a minute **Sent to the ER and spends a night at the Kaiba Corp. hospital. **Symptoms: ***Trouble breathing ***Tightness in lungs ***Chest pains ***Swollen throat ***Pale skin ***Weak, rapid pulse ***Low blood pressure ***Dizziness, fainting * November *Issei Cultural Festival *Kagome's power explodes from her body **Signs & Symptoms: ***coughing up blood ***seizure like jerking ***raging violent energy **Is hospitalized for next week until her she's stabilized *Kagome becomes fed up with her father's treatment of her and their family. *Kagome challenges Seto (her father) to a game: **If Seto loses, Kagome will retire from pro-dueling. **If Seto wins, Kagome will give Duel Monsters and her relationship with her father another chance. *Kagome reveals to Ryo, Asuka, Judai, and Jun just how bad and how much she depends on her fragile relationship with her father is. **Gives the group the scare of their life when they think she's about to commit suicide by free falling from a skyscraper. December January February March April May June July Powers and Abilities Abilities *Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant :: Kagome is a master at fighting barehanded. She started learning martial arts at 5 years old, not long after her first kidnapping and return from the United States. She acquired a black belt in her chosen martial arts at 13 years old, and has claimed the title of best female fighter of her age group more than once at martial arts tournaments. She has also won the title of best female human fighter from the last school wide fighting tournament at Issei Institute. She is a practitioner of Taekwondo, Jeet Kune Do, and Judo *Master Gymnast :: Kagome began learning gymnastics at the same time as she began martial arts. Having begun at 5 years old, she is capable of performing many difficult feats. Her gymnastics was used to help improve her martial arts and evasion abilities. In addition to her being a highly skilled gymnast, Kagome is known for immense flexibility and balance, which is on par with any feline yokai, and was the reason for her to be scouted by the Issei West Gymnastics Team. *Master Archer :: Kagomes does not enjoy using a bow and arrow set; however, she is a highly capable archer. She is considered a prodigy in her family to have been able to hit near perfect center within a month of picking up a bow and quiver. *Master Marksman :: Having grown up both in Japan and abroad as well as her training at Issei, Kagome has excellent marksmanship with guns. Whenever she is in the United States, Kagome takes time to go to the shooting range to brush up in her shooting. *Master Staff Specialist *Master Fan Specialist *Intermediate Healer :: Kagome is capable of healing a large range of ailments such sicknesses and injuries. She currently is unable to heal fatal wounds or mental damage caused by memories or other psychological problems. However, she is capable of healing mental and physical wounds caused by demonic sources and/or penalty games/shadow games. She is, however, slowly losing her spiritual abilities. *Keen Intelligence :: Kagome is one of the few students at Issei Institute that can be considered a prodigy within the school. She is the first student to have been allowed to skip several grade levels due to her advance knowledge even with Issei's rigorous and high-level academics, though has more to due with her having been home schooled in a foreign country for five years. Upon her graduation from Issei, she would have an Associate's degree in International Relations (Bonus for Student Council members), and Graphic Design, and a Bachelor's degree in Business, Fashion Design, and Computer Programming (Bonus for Digital Security Team students). *Immunity :: Due to being an extremely powerful miko, Kagome's body unconsciously purifies toxins and illnesses from her body. She will, however, fall to sickness if she ever uses too much of her powers or if she is under too much stress and psychological pressure. Powers *Empathy :: This is the one ability in her possession that Kagome is completely unaware of. It is also what allows her to have her compassionate heart, and be a good friend and mediator. Currently, Kagome has no mastery over this power and has unconsciously closed her it to Duel Monster spirits. *Telepathy :: Like all other members of the Student Council, Kagome has been taught to use telepathy to communicate with the other council members as well as faculty members. *Spiritual Powers **Barriers ::: Kagome is able to create barriers that impenetrable by yokai or other demonic beings. These barriers are used to protect not only herself, but also her belongings, friends, and the helpless. She can also use this to ward away beings with evil intentions. *Healing :: Like all other miko, Kagome can use her purification to heal other people of wounds and sickness. She is also capable of doing the same for herself, but she has not been able to consciously rid herself of illness. *Shikigami ::Seiro (晴朗) ::Hikari (光) ::Hakumei (薄明) *Strings of Fate :: Because of her blood from the Liu family, Kagome has inherited the ability to see the strings of fate most specifically the Red Strings of Fate from her mother and Liu family relatives. Due to this ability, Kagome has high accuracy in her matchmaking. According to Fumiko and other Liu clan members, every person has multiple strings of fate, which are at first pink in color but the red string leads to the person's soul mate. This is due to the fact that every person has multiple possible soul mates, and a person's choices will lead him/her to a different soul mate. :: Although she is able to see other people's strings of fate, people with this ability are incapable of speaking of who the strings lead to and are unable to see their own strings of fate. Personal Information *Measurements: B 90 or 80F/30F, W 56, H 82 *Motto: "Observe. Adapt. Learn. Think. Grow. Evolve." *Favorite Color: Silver, Blue, and Lavender *Favorite Type of Movies: Mystery and Fantasy *Favorite Type of Music: Classical, K-Pop, C-Pop, J-Pop, Pop (P!nk), Rock, and Hip Hop *Favorite Type of Books: Mystery, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, War Strategy *Favorite Books: Art of War, Sherlock, Arsene Lupin, Grimm Fairytales *Favorite School Subject: Fashion Design and Technology *Best School Subjects: **Technology **Fashion Design **Business **Languages **Mathematics *Worst School Subject: Chemical Lab Experiments *Favorite Food: Oden, Guangdong Chinese, and Italian *Ideal Type: Someone who has nice hair and is interesting, and passionate. Is most attracted to someone with long hair. *Ideal Date: Picnic by the waterfront *Allergic to: Strawberries Deathly *Hobbies: Fashion and Design projects, Swimming, Drawing, Games (all games), and Technology projects *Habits: **Card Tricks/Shuffling - When she was a child, her cousin Kai Higurashi noticed Kagome's tendency to fidget and need to move when thinking or nervous. In reponse, Kai and his father taught Kagome card shuffling tricks **Pen/Pencil Spinning - Because of her tendency to fidget and her being a staff user, Kagome has developed a habit of almost always spinning her writing utensils when she thinks and doesn't have a deck of cards with her. Because of this habit of hers, Kagome has become proficient in using her left hand. **Football/Soccer Juggling - Her cousin Shin Higurashi taught this to her when she first moved to Tokyo, also because of her need to move when thinking. When she absolutely needs to move to think, Kagome grabs a ball from her room or study and starts juggling the ball with her legs. **Running Away - Since she first moved to Tokyo, Kagome has developed a habit of running away to Domino City. Her habit has grown to running away from a scene whenever she is upset with a person, most specifically her father. *Dislikes: Bugs, Strawberries, Duel Monsters, Excessive Drama, Chloroform, Pink, Fanpeople, Japan's Dating Culture, Dumb People, Egotistical People *Bad with: Bugs, Fanpeople, Dark, Kagome Kagome (song and game) *Bad at: Basketball and Horseback riding *Other Skills: **Violin **Piano **Flute **Perfect Pitch **Advance Detective Level Deduction and Reasoning **Class 2 Boating License **Private Pilot Licence **Ordinary Motorcycle License **Driver's License - California USA *Specialities: **Master Chef and Maître Pâtissière: ***Specializes in Fusion and Gourmet Cuisine **Virus Creation **Inventing **Games: ***Video Games (Console and Virrtual Reality) ***Duel Monsters ***Poker ***Billiards ***Soccer ***Volleyball *Clubs: Issei West Music Club - Pianist and Violinist, Ex-President/Captain *Committees: **Student Council - Vice-President **Supplemental Instruction - Tutor **Festival Committee - Chairman *Departments: **Main: Design and Beauty Department - Student Director of Fashion Design **Business Department **Technology Department *Teams: **Digital Security Team **Issei West Gymnastics Team **Himitsu Detail - Team 42 **Lady Luck Special Items Instruments Lady Letizia A Stradivarius violin crafted in 1712 by Antonio Stradivari. Kagome purchased this violin after several years of working as a professional chess player and billiards player, and her first year of competitive Duel Monsters dueling. Its name meaning is "Lady of Happiness". La Orabella A Guarneri violin crafted in 1722 by Bartolomeo Giuseppe Guarneri (del Gesù). It was given to her as both a reward for winning the All-Japan Youth Concords and her 13th birthday present from her mother and godmother. Its name meaning is "The Golden Beauty". Le Lumière des Étoiles A modern Stradivarius violin replica crafted by Michigan violin crafters, Joseph Curtin and Gregg Alf. Kagome's father purchased this violin for her 9th birthday as an apology for not being able to spend it with her. Its name meaning is "The Light from the Stars". Zwielicht der Sterne A Concert Grand Piano from Steinway & Sons' x50th anniversary. The piano was purchased for Kagome and Kagome's mother when Kagome was three years old and had just began learning to play the piano. Its name meaning is "The Star's Twilight". Jade Flute The flute is made out of pure jade and was given to Kagome by her godmother during the Christmas of her eleventh year. Through it, Kagome was forced to learn to play the flute as punishment for constantly running away to Domino City and other places. Kagome has yet to name this instrument, mainly due to it being forced upon her as a punishment. Weapons Tengetsuga 天月牙 is a 54 cm wakizashi sword given to Kagome for her 13th birthday. It is made from her godmother, Kimie Hisakata, and godbrother, Sesshomaru Hisakata-Taisho's fangs. Abilities *Healing *Barrier Projection *Power Amplification *Energy Attacks: ** Kingetsu and Ginsei 金月 and 銀星 are a pair of demonic war fans crafted from Kimie Hisakata's fangs and were a gift for Kagome's sixteenth birthday. Since then, Kagome has always kept the pair on her person. Abilities *Transform: **When combined the fans will transform into a staff, fitting Kagome's preference to use staff related weapons. *Energy Attacks: ** Duel Monster Spirits Everyone of Kagome's Duel Spirits were special given to her with a wish imbued in them. *Harpie Queen - A wish for her to be able to turn every field into somewhere she can thrive *Harpie Channeler *Kaibaman - To never give up hope *Athena *Ruin, Queen of Oblivion/Goddess of Destruction - Ruin *Silent Magician LV8 *Vamp of Vampire/Vampire Vamp - To turn every disadvantage into an advantage *Stardust Dragon - To have courage and strength School Life at Issei Institute The following is Kagome's weekly and daily school schedule from her last Spring trimester. The following does not include days that she competes in Dueling Tournaments or any other type of tournaments. Prior Courses *Creative Fiction *Screenwriting *Storytelling *Jewelry Design *Accessory Design * Duel Monsters Results *'Note-1: '''She was kidnapped and then hospitalized. *'Noter-2:''' Kagome was allowed to participate due to being the previous Kanto Champion. Villa #Kaiba Chateau - Domino City #Kaiba Manor - Silicon Valley #Hawaii #Karuizawa #Paris, France #Grenoble, French Alps, France #Lyon, France #Monaco #Barcelona, Spain #Germany #London, England, United Kingdom #Kyoto #Hokkaido #Hong Kong #Taiwan #Shanghai #New York #Orlando, Florida Trivia *Kagome has already completed all of her general education classes such as Japanese, Mathematics, Social Science, and Science minus Physical Education. Her last trimester at Issei would have been composed of only Major and extracurricular classes. *Kagome is unable to recall the exact date of her birthday after her first kidnapping on her fifth birthday, but is able to remember the month of her birth. *Kagome has an unnatural amount of good fortune, which has allowed her to find and get many of her most prized items and collections. Her ungodly luck has also gained her the name of Lady Luck. *Kagome fell in love with fashion and wanted to become a fashion designer after attending a fashion runway show while living in Paris. *During the Summer break, Kagome often went to live at the Kaiba Chateau in Dominio City on the weekends or stayed with her family in Orian. *In Saiou Takuma's tarot readings, Kagome is represented by the Empress card. *Kagome has a net worth of 11 billion USD * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Duel Champion's Daughter Category:Student Directors Category:Student Council Category:Digital Security Team Category:Issei Institute Category:Human Category:Kagome